


How to court an Imp

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: Stolas wishes to court Blitzotoo bad someone wishes to ruin thatwhat will Blitzo choose?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

"Easy..”  
The red and white boss imp nearly had it. he was supposed to be brainstorming how to pay for the bills this month, his glowing yellow and red eyes were instead on a tower of cards that he had built for the past hour. Now, all he needed was just one more card to comple-  
The office door slammed open and it hits hard against the wall nearly causing the tower of cards to fall. Blitzo let out an irritated sigh and glared at the doorway to find a tall female bird with long feathers with glowing red angry demon eyes. She is dressed in diamonds and chains of gold.

“Well, If it isn’t the IMP that’s ruining my family’s name!” her voice was thick with nothing but venom.  
Stella Goetia is her name or the wife of the owl that Biltzo had a one night stand with.

“ Well, look what the cat drug in, the bird bitch herself,” he says with a twisted grin as he locked eyes with her red ones, challenging her royal highness to lost it. She snorted at him looking as if the imp was a common rat, “HOW BLOODY DARE YOU!!” Stella's fists clenched at her sides and stormed up to his desk, “I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND IMP!”  
Stella felt her blood burn with anger as she roared like a demon dog, “Good to see you too, Stella” Blitzo chuckles with a smile. The white bird turns away from him before she ends up punching a hole in the wall. Her mother did always warn her about her temper. Once Stella's temper calmed down, she faced him again with a tight smile on her beak, “listen closely, IMP! Do us both a favor and stop fucking my husband”

Blitzo's smile began to crack at how she called him imp, his nerves are wearing thin and he lends over his desk,” and what if I don’t, Bird Bitch?” 

She gave a tsk and stuck her beak in the air, then reaches into her white leather purse that costed way more than what Blitzo made on his pay-check alone and that was only when he made a paycheck. Stella pulled out a checkbook and pen, “name your price, IMP” is all she says as she clicks her blue pen.

He glared at her, “ listen, Bird BITCH! I’m not some crack whore you can just-“ “1 million dollars” Stella hisses with a blank face, “In cash” she adds to sweeten the deal. Biltz's jaw dropped to the floor, “ a million dollars!?” he shouted. That would cover the whole rent and 12 paychecks or maybe even more, “ it can all be yours’’ Stella held up a single finger, ‘’IF you break things off with my husband’’

Blitzo looked at her speechless then swallowed. 

He needed the money BAD or he was going out of business but if he did and agreed then... he would lose everything. So he made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nice try bird bitch, I don’t take dirty money,” Biltzo says with a shrug.  
That is the last straw! Stella thought angrily as she shoved her pen and checkbook back in her purse, her gaze never leaving the cocky Biltzo who sat there smugly watching her in his seat. She smashed her two-fisted onto his desk causing the house of cards to fall, “WHAT WOULD ALL THE KINGDOMS SAY IF THEY FOUND OUT A COMMON IMP WAS SLEEPING AROUND ROYAL BLOOD!?” She yelled at the top of her lungs making Blitzo’s blood run almost cold at her fearful gaze but he did not back down instead, he stood straight and met her gaze,” this common IMP is a good lay”  
She laughed cruelly, “ YOU give the royal family a BAD NAME! For bloody sake! Think what this could do to Stolas and my daughter-“  
“shut your god damn bird ass mouth and get the hell out of my office!” Biltzo yelled over her finally done with her bullshit after she brought her own daughter into this. Biltzo didn’t give two shits about the kingdom but like hell, he wasn't going to let Stella talk about Octavia like that.  
Stella gasped looking disgusted then turns on her heel and storms out but stops at the door for a moment, “ You think he truly cares for a common IMP like you?” she snorted, “ do what’s best for the kingdom and for Stolas” with that she slammed the door leaving cracks. 

Right then Moxxie poked his head in looking with his glowing yellow eyes around to make sure Stella had left and knocked on the door lightly, “ Um sir? ” the door finally falls off its old rusty hinges and hits the floor“ god fucking damn it Moxxie! I had one last payment on THAT DOOR!” “ SIR! I think you are missing the big issue here!” Moxxie pointed out looking annoyed, “ Which is?” Biltzo asked not really caring as he tried to pick the door up, “ SIR! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TURN DOWN 1 MILLION DOLLARS! FOR A ONE NIGHT STAND!”  
“…it’s not like that-“  
“ Sir! Satan is going to be knocking at the door because you haven’t paid off the loan you borrowed last week! This company is a wreck!” Moxxie voice began to rise as he trailed after Biltzo,“ it’s not that fucking bad, you are overreacting” he says with a dismissive hand, “ OVER REACTING?! WE HAVE NO MONEY AND NO KILLINGS IN THE PAST YEAR! FACE IT, SIR! WE ARE DOOMED AND IT’S BECAUSE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THAT KING-KING!” Moxxie shouted louder than he should have. Biltzo looked panicked and quickly covered Moxxie's mouth telling him to shush then checked out in the lobby to find luna texting on her phone not paying attention to anything. Biltzo sighed relieved that the wolf did not hear any of Moxxie’s annoying yelling, “ I know, you don’t think I fucking don’t know that?” he hissed at his employee, " this company is going down the shitter! but this is the only way we can keep getting the book and keep this fucking company alive!" then his expression softens, “ look, just don’t tell Luna…she would be heartbroken if she knew” Moxxie gave him a sympathizing look then sighed, “ this company is in chaos, sir, please call Stella and take the offer, Do what’s best for Luna and for this company” with that Moxxie left his demon boss alone with his thoughts.

Biltzo sat down groaning and looked at the pile of cards then at the phone on his desk.

He reached out and picked up the phone and made the call.


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be a one night stand and nothing else.  
It was a business agreement agreed between the two.

They share one a night under every full moon of 'passion' and in return Blitzo gets the book that allows him to travel to the human world. that's how it was supposed to be and yet things changed.

And here was Biltzo on another date and sadly his final date. The candle-like dinner did not ease him one bit as he picked at his dinner. Meanwhile, Stolas noticed his lover's off behavior their whole date, "is something bothering, my love?"  
"It-it's nothing" he began to blush, "I thought we agreed on no pet names in public" Blitzo whispers. Stolas gives a coy smile, " you're blushing, my little imp"  
" tsk, fucking son of ..." He couldn't help the smile that cracked on his face. The king owl looked at biltzo with pure love in his eyes, " I would love to court you" 

They were merely a fling and yet the bird just said....he wants to court the imp?

This only made what would happen next harder.

Blitzo looked up at the owl prince that was dressed in a simple white button-up dress shirt with pants with wide eyes from the dinner table. A joke. He realizes and laughs, " Ha! you wanna do what? You must be joking" he laughed knowing full well how this would end.  
After all, he was just the imp that the owl was using to get some fun that his bitch bird wife couldn't give. Biltzo felt proud for a moment that this owl actually enjoyed what they had in bed then soon he felt disgusted with himself at what the owl said next, " biltzy, I'm not joking I wish to court you and make you mine" he says taking the imp's hand, he smiled softly using his pet name, "you have made me so happy ever since I've met you" Biltzo pulled his hand away feeling fear growing inside," okay, let me spell something out for you" he hissed, "I'm only sleeping with you for the book. It's just business, you have a family and me-" he chuckled sadly," I'm just the imp that gives you a good lay" he shrugs then gave him a look that said,'are you still here?'  
" you don't mean that"  
maybe it was the guilt he felt then when he saw the hurt in Stolas's round soft eyes. No, it was probably just heartburn, at least that's what he told himself but he felt as though those eyes could understand anything he had to say. Except now. Biltzo looked away, he didn't want to see the hurt in those beautiful eyes any longer, " look i get it, I'm a good lay but let's face the facts here and stop fucking around" Biltzo said the last few words in a sad tone under his breath, " we knew this wouldn't last"  
The tall owl looked deeply hurt by his words, " so..you truly only did this for the book? "  
" it's just business," he says coldly, "don-don't get me wrong, I enjoyed what we had but-"  
" But you do not love me"  
Biltzo hesitated to answer, " does-does this mean I.M.P can't use the book to get to the human world anymore?" He says trying to lighten the mood. Stolas smiles sadly, "I love you more than the sun and the moon, even hell itself but know this...I could never hate you" Stolas hands him the dark red book," it's all yours and remember-" he kisses the small imp on the lips then pulls away, "I will always be thinking of you"  
Biltzo felt pain in his heart as Stolas left his cold lips at the table alone, " goodbye Biltzo"  
Once he was gone, Biltzo sat there and cried for hours. 

As soon as Stolas arrives home, he hears the loud screaming of his wife Stella, "YOU WERE OUT WITH HIM AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?" the white bird demands as she storms into the large hallway, "Stella, not now" her husband says clearly not in the mood, " ugh! Do you even bloody know what you are doing to our name!? That IMP is dragging our name threw the mud- " "Stella! Stop it!" He warns shoving past her. Stella snorts and follows after him, " you act like a spoiled kid!! So ungrateful!! When are you going to realize what this will do to your own fucking daughter-"  
" IT'S OVER STELLA"  
" ...what?"  
" it's over, Biltzo ended the affair" he walked off leaving his wife with her beak open.

Then Stolas cried when he was alone in his room that he shared many nights with his now x-lover.


	4. Chapter 4

A cold breeze greets his shoulders harshly as Biltzo enters his small apartment with dry-eyed tears. The imp welcomes the warmth from the apartment while muttering it’s cold as ice tits. “hello? Loony?” he turns and walked into the kitchen and found the light on, it’s late, no one should be up at this hour.  
Warm light pours into the kitchen, corrupting the moonlight beaming through the windows.  
His tall goth wolf daughter, Luna is sitting at the dinner table drinking a cup of coffee, wearing an oversize black t-shirt with red bottoms. Biltzo smiles and quickly gives his daughter a big old hug, “ AW! Don’t you look so cute in your new PJ’s!” she gives a low growl and pushes him off her. He chuckles none the less and sits down next to her, “ what are you doing up? It’s past your bedtime”  
Her glowing red wolf eyes met her father's as her long wolf ears raised up in high alert, “ I should be asking you that” she says in an accusing tone of voice.  
Blitzo gulped, did she know? Did moxxie fucking tell on him?  
both sat like that staring each other down for a while until he broke the silence “somebody’s talkative today, huh?” Biltzo jested, but Luna didn’t snap at him like she usually would.  
Silence hung over the two of them for just a moment, until she spoke, “you haven’t been you lately” She maintained her gaze more calmly now as her dad’s stomach dropped.  
“What are talking about Loony, I’m fine-” he tried to deny it but deep down knew his daughter wasn’t stupid. If the truth was to be told, Biltzo didn’t want to face the truth and just didn’t know whether to be relieved that someone had noticed or anxious because he would have to explain how deep shit he was to Luna. He took a deep breath to still himself and then chuckled.  
“You just, aren’t you, idiot” she rested her chin against the palm of her hand as she lends her arm against the old wooden table, her calm tone put him at ease.  
“You’re also a terrible fucking liar” she added. He laughs until tears fall, it’s an insult but it means a lot coming from Luna.  
“I really fucking am, aren’t I?” that felt honest enough.  
" Even when you are in pain, you never say it. You just joke your way out of it or tell demons to fuck off" Luna says eyeing her father as she grumbled under her breath.  
His eyes start to ache with tears. He looks at his daughter sadly,“I-I fucking don’t know what’s wrong right now, but I just feel like I just lost everything. Like I’m having to take a shit in my heart that I can’t take a shit” his chest grew heavier with every word he spoke and Luna cast her dad an annoyed glance.  
“ God damnit, too much information” she gagged.  
“ Luna, I got the book and-“ Warm wet tears silently drifted down his face and sniffled, “ so you left the owl that you were too stupid to realize that you were in love with and you did it for me”  
Biltzo looked surprised at his daughter as he blinked away his tears, “ How did you know?” he asked almost speechless. Luna hadn’t moved or shifted her gaze, she was just sat listening to her dad as best she could.  
“you’re not good at hiding things” she finally replied, “that and I heard Moxxie’s bitching about it a few weeks ago, the walls are thin” Luna then pointed at her ears, “ super-hearing, FUCKING DUH!”  
“ I’m gonna kill Moxxie..” Biltzo muttered in a threatening tone. She groaned,” Dad, I’m 18 and I’m not a little pup anymore” hesitation took her voice for a moment “It’s going to be ok, dumbass, you know that right?”  
Heavy sobs break the silence between the two as Biltzo let the weight he’d been carrying for weeks, finally drop. With every strained gasp for air, every masked tear, he felt his stressed brain relax.  
Silently, the goth wolf gave her dad a hug. Words of comfort didn’t suit her, but her small actions told volumes of how she felt.  
They both stayed like this for a few minutes, long enough for Luna to tire herself out and have the wells in Biltzo’s eyes run dry. This is nice, quiet love and support is what he didn’t know the Imp needed right now. She pulls back and growls at her dad before going too bad, “ if you tell anyone that I was nice to you, I’ll kill you” then retreats to her room.  
“sleep well, Loony” he called after her before she slammed the door.  
“Good night, asshole” Luna groan as she rolled to her side and buried her face into her large pillow-but not before sending one more text.  
‘ I did my part, now it’s up to you, night owl’- from Killer wolf.

Octavia read the text message across her phone and sits up in her bed and puts on her slippers then sneaks out into the hallway and slightly walks down toward her parent's master bedroom. She slowly peeks into the large bedroom and hears the soft snores of her mother but finds her father is missing. Just as she planned. For the past few weeks, her father has been in the library ‘studying’ alone while drinking away his sorrows. Octavia felt sorry for her father, she wanted her father to be happy and at the beginning did not understand what caused this change in his behavior. It seems like only a few weeks ago, her father was on top of the world, waking up every morning with a huge smile on his face ignoring his wife’s yelling and berating. He would even try to take his daughter out and that made her happy knowing he was happy-though she will not lie she was scared that her father would leave her and run away with Biltzo but her father made a vow he will always choose her and will never leave her behind.  
His goth daughter felt happy and her father was also happy. Until one mid-day, she overheard a screaming match with him and her mother about the affair and the fact that Biltzo had ended it. For good. At first, the goth jumped for joy, she had her family back and things would go back to normal or as normal things can get-but then the late drinking started and didn’t stop then it was the sadness she would see in her father’s eyes as of late. His normally happy eyes which were so full of life were now full of pain and sorrow. On the other hand, her mother’s mood seemed to turn a full 50 as she sang through the house with a smug look on her face. Her father’s mood did not change or lighten in fact it made it worse. In his words, “ It was like the devil was singing and making his life a living hell”  
At first, his daughter did not understand but then she did when she overheard a phone call with her mother last weekend. Octavia was passing by the kitchen when she hears a loud voice belonging to none other than her mother talking over the phone.  
“ I knew you see things my way,” Stella says smugly over the phone, “for a common Imp, you’re not too bright” Stella quickly hangs up the phone giggling to herself.  
Octavia was not one to go behind her mother’s back but something was going on and the goth owl had to know!  
So she teamed up with Luna and both hatched a plan. Now here she slowly tip-toeing to her father’s study where she knew he would be.  
The goth owl opened the door to her dad’s study and there her father was laying on the long easy chair holding a glass of wine in one hand while tears of sorrow fell into his drink, “oh blitzy..” her father called out the imp’s name, “why? Why don’t you love me?” he sobs into his hands not noticing his daughter appear beside him until she called out to him, “ Dad?” Stolas quickly snapped his head and looked toward his daughter, “ O-Octavia!? Sweetheart! What are you doing up?” he asked while trying to hide the tears and wine. She felt pity for the owl sitting before her, “ Dad, you really liked that Imp, didn’t you?” Stolas stayed silent for a moment before answering, “ you have no idea, sweetheart, he had my heart from the start as soon as his lips touched mine…I was done for” Stolas blushed full red. His daughter rolled her eyes and chuckles but her tone turns to worry, “ would you be happier if you and Blitzo were back together“ her father smiled dreamily at the thought but then sighed looking sad, “ one can only dream, sweetheart” he smiled sadly at her, “ But never mind me! Speaking of dreams! It’s time for you to go back to bed!”  
Octavia smirk, “ sure dad but do me favor? Call him, do the right thing”


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

Loona and Blitzo decided to have a father/daughter day out. He wasn’t expecting Loona to ask him to hang out with her or be seen out in public with him but she did? How out of character for her?  
“ Really? Do you want to spend the day with me? AW Loony-” he is about to hug her but she stops him and growls in warning, “ DON’T BE FUCKING WEIRD” then grabs her sunglasses and puts them on as she eats her raw meat for the day, she is wearing her normal outfit. Meanwhile, her dad dresses in a cool dad shirt with pants, “alright, Loony! Let’s fuck shit up!” he shouts jumping on the table. Loona's facepalms at her dad’s antics,“ ugh, god damn it, do you have anything…more cooler to wear?” she growls. Biltz smiles at her, “ Nope!” she glares at him through her black sunglasses, “ come on, let’s go get you some new clothes”  
Blitzo hops off the table and follows after her and they leave out the door with Loona by his side. 

A day in the hell went as smoothly as it always did with the two. After the two got iced coffee’s they went shopping at stylish occult. Loona picked out her dad’s outfit. She picked out a simple black tank top with black skinny jeans while Biltz was trying on the new outfit, Loona sent out a text to ‘night owl’ then quickly puts her phone away as soon as her dad left the dressing room and showed off his new outfit, “ well? How do I look?” he asked honestly nervous while giving a smile, “ you look like a slut” “ aw, thank you Loony!” he gives her a big smile then turns to the mirror and models. He stared at his reflection in the tall store mirror, ‘ Stolas would go crazy if he saw-‘ a sad smile came across his face. He began to mutters to himself, “ even now I still think of him...sad isn't it?” he paused feeling a strange feeling running through him. Biltzo stared wide-eyed in the mirror to see a tall owl with soft red eyes wearing a t-shirt with pants staring back at him.  
“Hello, Biltzy” Stolas spoke with a sad smile. 

Biltzo immediately turned around, “ How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough” 

Stolas takes a step close to the imp, “ you look…breathtaking” he says while looking at the imp longing.

Biltzo blushed a dark red at that, “ Er… that's beside the point, how did you know I fucking was here?” He inquired.  
“ My daughter wanted to pick up something here and she may have told me …you might be here” 

Blitzo glared at where Loona would be sitting but found her missing,“ Sounds like our daughters have been working together” the small imp chuckled as he crossed his arms, “ sneaky bitch, that’s my girl” He calmed down, “ you know, you could have fucking called instead of sneaking up on me like a creep”  
“ I did, I called you at your office and was told you were not in and then I tried texting you and…I started to worry when you didn’t answer” 

Biltzo suddenly realized he left his phone back in the human world on his last mission and forgot to replace it, “ aw shit cock..” he muttered looking a little embarrassed and clears his throat. The owl looks at Biltz with a somber smile, “Anyways, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing”  
“You-You did?” Biltzo looks up at him with wide eyes.  
“And I see, you are having fun with your daughter so I’ll leave you be-“  
“WAIT!” he calls out grabbing Stolas by the hand holding him in place, "please don't leave I-I-“ the small imp stuttered but takes a deep breath and tries again, “ someone told me that I haven’t been myself, lately and…seeing you here makes me feel whole like I just took the biggest shit in the world”  
The owl stared at the small imp blinking then chuckled then started to laugh to tears. Biltz huffed,” HEY! Don’t fucking laugh! I’m trying to be serious-“  
Stolas continued to laugh and suddenly swiped Blitzo off his feet and spins him around then catches his soft lips in a deep kiss of passion and they kiss each other for a long period of time until Stolas pulls away and lends his forehead against Blitzo's, then smiles as he whipsters softly against his lips," I love you too"


	6. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready to cry

“ what the BLOODY FUCK is that IMP doing here!?”

Stella demands pointing a sharp finger at the short white and red imp standing next to Stolas in their kitchen. The two just entered the large kingdom and found Stella sipping a cup of tea. Biltz just smiles smugly at the white snobby queen, “Sup, Bird bitch!” he says with a toothy grin removing his sun-glasses while sipping his iced coffee,” I’m just here to watch the show.”  
Stella snorted in a rage then turned toward Stolas, “ what the bloody hell is this common imp talking about?! I demand an answer!!“ instead of an answer he hands her a stack of papers that looked to be paperwork of some kind. She takes it into her hands and her face turns to a mix of anger and confusion, “ WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS?”  
“STELLA” Stolas speaks in a deadly tone, his eyes glowing full red, “ THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH”  
“I know everything, Our daughter and Biltzy have told me EVERYTHING” he growls at her as his voice got even lower, “ I can’t even put it into words…” he was so angry with her.  
He should have known his own wife was the mastermind behind this whole thing.  
SHE is the one that made Biltzy leave!  
SHE was the one behind it all.  
He always called his wife the devil however at this moment, Stella really was the devil in disguise, “ You have two choices” he explains, “ either leave peacefully and we will talk with a lawyer of the details or I can have one of the servants help you pack” he turns away from her, “ It’s your choice, goodbye Stella”  
Stella stood in shock then reaches out and grabs Stolas turning him around harshly, “ so that’s it!? You and your daughter want to ruin our family name just like that-“  
He pulls his arm away,“ I SAID ENOUGH! WHAT DOES A NAME MATTER!” He stares her in the eye and she stares back in utter shock then anger takes her face, “ Now I get it…why my daughter betrayed me because she acts just like you, A SPOILED CHILD” Stella spat.  
Stolas says silent then he sighs and speaks, “ you’re wrong, it’s because she wanted me to happy and not be like YOU” Stolas storms out of the room, “ I’ll send a servant to help you pack”  
Stella shakes with anger as tears began to roll down her face and it’s this time that Biltzo walks up and gives her a pity smile and says, “ Bitch, you just got served and divorced at the same fucking time.” 

ONE YEAR LATER

Moxxie ran holding both rings of gold in his pocket running into hell’s church, “ Oh fuck, the boss is going to kill me.” He stands by his wife with the crowd and sighs. The female Imp in the long black dress smiles sweetly at her husband, “ relax hun, it’s just a wedding” she straightens his bow tie, “ But-but it’s not just any wedding it’s…” Moxxie trails off.  
Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd, and the music started to play. The flower girl, Loona, strolled down the aisle spreading black dead flower petals that were painted red, a creative touch added by the bride-to-be. the beautiful bride came following after Loona. The demon with black and white horns dressed in white and red walked down, holding dead flowers. Stolas could see tears gathering in his eyes.  
The owl was speechless when He saw Biltzo, he looked more beautiful than ever. As he walked down the aisle, his bright yellow and red eyes sparkled. The skirt of his dress is long and flowy. What can he say? Biltz liked to make an appearance.  
He walked up the aisle and stood right next to Stolas, it was all so real, they were about to get their happy ending in hell. "You look beautiful, my little imp." He says the owl thought about how lucky he was to have the imp,’ I don't know what I'd do without my little imp.’  
"We have gathered here today to unite these two people in a marriage..." the owl kind of zoned out a bit, thinking about the future, what adventures will they face in hell, and maybe having a family? He looked at the crowd for a moment and saw his daughter and Loona, he smiled at both of them.  
He had a family.  
"Do you, Stolas, take Biltzo-“  
“ HEY! BUDDY THE O IS SILENT!” Biltz warned the clearly dunk demon priest.  
“Whatever, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness aand in health, for richer or for poorer…bah, bah?"  
"I do"  
"Do you, ugh! Biltz, take Stolas to do the same"  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce owl and demon, you may now kiss the bride. now the rings?"  
Moxxie brings the rings and hands them to his boss and Stolas, " With this ring, I promise to always be your- um excuse me I think I got acid in my eyes" Blitz sniffed then places a ring on Stolas finger then Stolas does the same but not before holding the imp's hand and smiling warmly, " you are beautiful it's true in every shape and form, this moment will last til the end. may satan myself bless this day"  
They kissed, while friends cheered in the background. This was the best feeling in the world, knowing they were finally married.  
"Well darling, we're finally married, should we go celebrate?" Stolas looked at me with a big grin of excitement on her face. "Yes, let's go get fucked up." they linked arms and headed back down the aisle and to the hotel across the street.


End file.
